lemons and stuff
by CUDDLY PENGUIN 69
Summary: chapter 1 is lemony stuff. chapter 2 may not have as much lemon, but i'll try to make it great.


Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It is property of Monty Oum and/or RoosterTeeth. The idea is mine, but only the idea.

A/N: Hey there! This is my first RWBY fanfic. I know it probably won't be good, but please review. I am a supporter of White Rose. Thank you for reading. And also, if something isn't right, like the showers not being in the dorms, please tell me. I just go with my imagination, which can be wrong a lot, but enough with that. On with the story!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 1

"RUBY! WAKE UP!" Weiss yelled to the small redheaded girl that was laying on top of her. "WHA- Oh, sorry Weiss." Ruby mumbled sleepily, sitting up. "Come on, let's go hit the showers." Weiss said to her partner/lover/best friend. "Yeah, um, okay." Ruby agreed, still groggy from her blissful sleep. Although to be honest, how could she not sleep blissfully when she's with Weiss ? Weiss grabbed a set of clothes for each of them, then pulled Ruby with her down to the showers. Once they were at the showers, Weiss turned on the water to a shower, then removed her night dress. Ruby slowly pulled down her polka dot pants, perhaps intentionally, perhaps not, then she removed her black tank-top. Weiss got wet just watching her. "Like what you see?" Ruby asked, catching Weiss staring. Weiss stepped into the hot shower, yanking Ruby in with her.

Ruby's lips crashed into Weiss's as Weiss wrapped her slender, pale arms around the wet torso of the smaller girl. Weiss's tongue entered Ruby's mouth, exploring the very familiar place. Ruby moaned into Weiss's mouth, making Weiss very horny. Ruby's hands slowly slid down Weiss's wet back. All the way down to her perfect ass. She began squeezing Weiss's ass, earning a moan from the girl. Weiss backed Ruby up against the tiled wall of the shower. She broke the kiss and inserted two fingers into Ruby's tight, wet slit. Ruby gasped from the sudden object entering her, then moaned loudly. Weiss began moving her fingers in and out rapidly while her tongue circled Ruby's small nipples. Earning more moans from the team leader, Weiss began twisting the nipple between her teeth. "Weeeiiissss!" Ruby moaned.

Weiss began moving her fingers even faster. Ruby's breaths became rapid as she was nearing a climax. Weiss dropped to her knees, licking Ruby while her fingers rapidly pumped in and out. "WEEEIIIIISSSS!" Ruby yelled as she was pushed closer to her climax. Weiss then removed her fingers to replace them with her balled up fist. "OH GOOOOOOD!" Ruby shouted as she came all over Weiss's hand. Weiss pulled her hand out and licked Ruby's juices off her hand.

"That was…amazing!" Ruby said, catching her breath. "I know." Weiss said as she lathered her body under the hot water. "So that's how it's gonna be then?" Ruby said as she pressed her body against Weiss's.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blake awoke to the dorm door closing when Ruby and Weiss left and climbed into her golden haired lover's bed. She stradled Yang, who was still asleep. She slowly leaned down and planted a kiss on Yang's lovely luscious lips. Yang awoke to a tongue slipping into her mouth. She opened her eyes to see Blake's closed ones. Yang remained still as Blake's warm tongue explored the familiar place. Then Yang's hands came up and slowly slid inside the faunus's shirt. They ever so slowly slid up the dark haired girl's warm, toned tummy. Finally reaching Blake's breasts, Yang broke the kiss. She caressed the soft mounds of flesh in her rather large hands, earning a moan from the girl. As she began twisting Blake's small erect nipples between her fingers, she brought her leg up, her knee pressing against Blake's vagina. Yang smiled as Blake elicited a moan and she could feel her getting wetter on her knee. Their lips met again, their tongues dancing inside Blake's mouth. Yang's knee began to rub faster against Blake. Blake moaned into the kiss, giving Yang even more enjoyment. Over the next few minutes, the speed of Yang's knee increased and she had removed Blake's shirt and was suckling on Blake's left nipple. "OHHHHHH" Blake moaned. "YYAAAAANNNGGG!" Blake yelled as she came through her shorts, onto Yang's knee. "Good morning, Kitty!" Yang said cheerfully as she pecked her breathless girlfriend on the lips.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is short, I'll try to make the next one longer.

Lemony stuff isn't my strongsuit, but I'll give it a shot. Give me your opinions with a review or a PM. Aaaand thanks for reading.


End file.
